


Reposal

by lferion



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Bingo, Crack Treated Seriously, Crackuary, Drabble, F/M, Fluff and Crack, Naked Elves, Noldor Culture & Customs, Post-Canon, Prompt Fill, Valinor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:21:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23043172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lferion/pseuds/lferion
Summary: Nerdanel, on seeing Feanor where she had given up imagining him to ever be.
Relationships: Fëanor | Curufinwë & Nerdanel, Fëanor | Curufinwë/Nerdanel
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14
Collections: Drabbling in Middle-Earth





	Reposal

**Author's Note:**

> Written For the Silmarillion Writer's Guild February 2020 Crackuary Bingo Challenge. Fill for I-2: Is there a reason you are naked in my bed? [On SWG](http://www.silmarillionwritersguild.org/archive/home/viewstory.php?sid=4341)
> 
> Many thanks to Runa and Morgynleri for encouragement and sanity-checking.

Is there a reason you are naked in my bed? I've never seen you naked — unclothed, yes, even as now, but never _naked_. Yet here you are, hair loose, without pin, braid, or bead, no glint of metal or gem at wrist, neck, ear, arm, ankle, finger or toe. No woven thread, no paint, dye, ink, not even a flower so far as I can see.

No glamour either, no perfume. Only me, empty-handed, skin, scars and all. Yours, if you will have me. Again. After everything.

Yes. Oh, yes. Ever and always. In all ways. As I am yours.


End file.
